lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Filthy Frank/George "Joji" Miller (lost web episodes and vlogs, since 2011)
The Filthy Frank Show (or simply Filthy Frank) is a satirical, off-color/offensive humor YouTube series started on August 5, 2011 by George "Joji" Miller as Filthy Frank (the first video of the series is "Filthy Shit" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GH9JfE6Kq7Q, but other videos of his date back to 2008 on the same channel). Both his first channel DizastaMusic https://www.youtube.com/user/DizastaMusic and his current official channel TVFilthyFrank https://www.youtube.com/user/TVFilthyFrank (as well as his alternate channel TooDamnFilthy https://www.youtube.com/user/TooDamnFilthy) have hundreds of thousands of subscribers thanks in part to his burst in popularity after inadvertently starting the viral "Harlem Shake" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8vJiSSAMNWw YouTube meme of 2013. To this day, Miller is known to delete and/or privatize many of his videos on any of the three channels due to either personal or unknown reasons (at least one, "TASTE YOUR OWN POOP CHALLENGE" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I43XZMz2NPA, was removed by YouTube itself). While his more recent deleted videos have usually resurfaced thanks to his sizable fanbase, most of his deleted videos from 2011 and 2012 are not known to be mirrored. However, since even back then he had a decent-sized following of fans who remixed and edited his videos, it is possible that many people may still have some of the removed videos. Removed 2011-2012 videos known to have existed The Filthy Frank Show's IMDb page http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4202274/?ref_=ttep_ep_tt lists only the first 60 episodes from 2011 to 2012, of which most of the removed videos are included. Of these 60 videos, only 25 are still on the DizastaMusic channel, his only official channel at the time. None of these are known to be reuploaded as videos themselves, though it is possible to find clips of them in other episodes as well as fan videos, such as "Obama Calls Filthy Frank" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uUzJDaYR8-U which contains footage and audio of the removed "Phone Call to Sesame Street" video. It is not known how many other videos have been removed that do not appear on the IMDb list nor is it known when these videos were removed. 2011 *"Phone Call to Sesame Street" (September 7) *"Pigeons and Gay Pride" (September 14) *"What Not to Say on Your First Date" (September 18) *"Asian Nerd Raps" (September 21) *"Nerd Loves Jersey Shore?" (September 24) *"Giant Cockroach" (October 9) *"I Hate Bullies" (October 12) *"What Is Swag" (October 19) *"Asian Nerd Hates Halloween" (October 23) *"People Don't Like Me" (October 30) *"How Not to Talk to Women" (November 2) *"Hater of the Week!" (November 6) *"I Hate Justin Bieber" (November 13) 2012 *"Asians and Raisins" (January 6) *"Stephen Hawking Talks Dirty!" (January 15) *"What Not to Say in Class" (January 25) *"How to Get Pussy" (February 1) *"I Hate Spanish" (February 8) *"I Hate Valentine's Day" (February 12) *"Adele Is Fat" (February 19) *"Weird Shit" (February 22) *"Filthy Frank vs. Birds" (March 3) *"Epic Nosebleed" (March 10) *"I HATE KIDS" (March 15) *"WHAT NOT TO DO IN PUBLIC" (March 31) *"Eating Poisonous Mushrooms" (April 21) *"Ghetto Juggling" (April 28) *"I Hate Babies" (May 2) *"Just Ask Filthy Frank" (May 6) *"Just Ask Filthy Frank #2" (May 16) *"Pink Guy Is Insane" (May 20) *"I Hate Animals" (May 23) *"I Hate Homeless People" (June 17) *"Filthy Compilation" (June 20) *"I Hate Foreigners" (June 29) Since both an "Ask Filthy Frank #4" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSQyhZ207YA and a "Filthy Compilation #3" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hzUU7LONFHI and "#6" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GeO3yCpLt0Q exist, it can be deduced that "Ask Filthy Frank #3" and "Filthy Compilation #4" and "#5" existed during this era and were removed as well, even though they are not listed on IMDb. In fact, a Source Filmmaker animation https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vW23MHO_aKs exists of "Ask Filthy Frank #3 (ABORTIONS AND GINGERS)" as well as a Lithuanian subtitled version of "FILTHY COMPILATION #5 - (RAPS AND PUSSY)". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LX1WjqrLKXg Both of these videos' descriptions link to the originals which were made private, which may indicate that he privatized his other videos instead of removing them. In total, 38 videos are confirmed to have been removed from or privatized by DizastaMusic from 2011-2012. Jojivlogs On May 3, 2014, Miller created a personal vlog channel called Jojivlogs https://www.youtube.com/user/jojivlogs/about on which he would post 10 vlogs over the next few months. He intended this channel to be separate from the show and the Filthy Frank character, but the video comments were inevitably spammed with the same catchphrases and in-jokes he was trying to avoid, leading him to remove all the vlogs. The channel currently has no videos, but the vlogs have been reuploaded to the Internet Archive. http://archive.org/search.php?query=creator%3A%22Jojivlogs%22&sort=publicdate They were for a time reuploaded to YouTube, but, as this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qc5rozXGRd4 from one of the reuploading channels explains, Miller has requested that the vlogs not be posted on YouTube but "somewhere else" as he doesn't want new fans to find them and associate them with the show, so he hopefully has no problem with the videos being on the Internet Archive. Other removed videos Probably his most infamous removed video is "FILTHY FRANK EXPOSES HIMSELF" uploaded to DizastaMusic on May 3, 2014 in which Miller officially reveals his out-of-character self as the creator of the show to talk about some health issues and the future of the show. Like the Jojivlogs, it appears on the Internet Archive https://archive.org/details/FILTHYFRANKEXPOSESHIMSELF as well as on YouTube for periods at a time before being taken down, possibly out of respect for Miller's wish to have it off the site (though, unlike Jojivlogs, it is not known if he is okay with this video being available anywhere else). As of right now, it is apparent that he wishes his Filthy Frank character to be his sole online persona to the public. Another video which Miller removed for an unknown reason is "CHIN CHIN (ちんちん)" which was revised and replaced a few days later on April 7, 2013 with "CHIN CHIN (A SERIOUS VIDEO) HD". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=teWOp0I-gwM It is significant in that it is the "Dark Lord" character Chin Chin's debut appearance. The original was reuploaded to YouTube https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJG2T_5sTKE days before the replacement came out. Another video, which was taken down by YouTube for "spam, scams, and commercially deceptive content" on February 21, 2015, is "HIGH SCHOOL SURVIVAL GUIDE (BACK TO SCHOOL SPECIAL)" from late summer 2014. Since Miller did not remove or privatize it himself, he probably has no problem with it being reuploaded to YouTube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hB2gimiGTn4 The least significant lost video which has been reuploaded is the 3 second "can sumbodi gibe de pusi b0ss". The January 28, 2015 reupload https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u0mJoDNiDnk cites the TVFilthyFrank channel as the creator, but the original date and channel to which it was uploaded are unknown (the style and feel of the video are TooDamnFilthy-esque). Category:Lost Internet Media